An ACDC Halloween
by skyler00
Summary: Trick or treating becomes a life and death battle.


I had a sudden urge to write a fanfiction, so here I am again. Hopefully I haven't gotten too rusty. Hope you guys enjoy! Read and review please!

Chapter 1: Halloween Begins

On a dark night under the full blood moon (proof that even fucking planets can bleed), in your average town surrounded by your everyday impending doom, under the blue roof of a house of a single mother, a stupid boy, and a constantly MIA father who at this point should be suspected of cheating on his family under the pretense of being a workaholic, a hero was born as a boy put on a black cape and a golden belt because a golden belt is clearly effective at hiding the caped crusader in the shadows and couldn't possibly allow gunsmen to see him hiding in the shadows ready to bring a fist of justice.

"There! My costume is complete," yelled a wannabe Bruce Wayne known as Lan Hikari. "I'm ready to go trick or treating." Code for delivering justice. "Hey shut up narrator. Your job is done. Go away." **Fuck you, kid.**

"Oh you would love to huh? Anyways, time to see if the others are ready." Lan jumped out his door and ran down the stairs. "Mom! I'm going to go trick or treat with the guys!"

"Eek! A burglar!" Ms. Hikari grabbed a bat and started swinging it at Lan, but by the power of Batman, Lan easily-

"Ow!" Lan was hit across the living room straight into the TV. **Aw come on brat! How can you fool anyone into thinking you're Batman with that level of skills!**

Ms Hikari jumped onto the countertop before jumping at Lan, swinging the bat to further smash her son's face into the wall. "You came into the wrong house! I won't let you bring harm to my sweet, adorable, straight A boy!" **Phft. More like straight F.**

"Mom! Wait! It's me! Lan! I'm just dressed as a burglar- I mean Batman!"

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, Lan. You're dressed in all black so I thought you were a crook."

"Jeez mom! How can you not recognize Batman?"

"That's Batman's costume? He sure doesn't look like a hero. Why isn't he as colorful as Superman?"

"You can't scare people wearing a freaking colorful costume with a red underwear on the outside!"

"You have a black underwear on the outside..."

"Because black is scary!"

"But it's underwear not outerwear..."

"Whatever mom! I'm going to go trick or treating with Mayl and the others."

"Ooh, the others huh? Why did you mention Mayl's name in particular? Could you possibly-"

"GOOD BYE MOM!"

Batman ran outside of his house and to his neighbor's pink house. Knock knock. "Oh hey Lan. Everybody's already here ready to go. They waited over at my house because we all knew you would be late."

Lan's mouth gaped open. Standing at the doorway was the sexiest girl he had ever seen. I mean, yea, he really really likes Mayl- "NO I DON'T"- but today, on Halloween, she was wearing something extra sexy. Mayl was wearing a short orange shorts. She had on a pink shirt. The redhead put on a purple backpack before stepping outside. That's right. Mayl was dressed as none other than the sexy... Dora the Explorer? **Seriously?**

"Mayl, you look awesome!"

"Thanks Lan. That's a cool costume of... a black guy streaking in his underwear? "

"I'm Batman!"

Dex walked out with purple shorts and a Hulk costume. "Hah! You're a DC fan boy too? How sad!"

"Hey! Batman kicks everyone's ass! He has shit in his belt that could fuck Hulk over!"

"Psh. How can you possibly beat someone who's powered by rage and can wreck tanks?"

"Wait a minute," yelled another person who pushed Dex back into the sidelines where he belongs. "You're wearing a Batman costume too?"

"Chaud?"

"Yea! Why the hell are you wearing a Batman costume? You should be wearing a Straw Hat Luffy costume or something because you're an idiot!"

"Hey! I'm a better Batman than you!"

"How? I'm rich! I'm smart! I'm resourceful! I'm badass! I'm BATASS! How are you ANYTHING like Batman?"

In a gruff voice, Lan said, "Because I'm Batman!"

"Damnit." Chaud walked back inside to change costumes.

"Aw man. Now we have to wait for Chaud?" said a princess.

"Pfahahahahahahah! You're dressing up as a princess?"

"Of course," yelled Yai. "My long yellow hair is perfect for me to be Rapunzel!"

"I'm not talking about you! Rapunzel isn't even a princess! I'm talking about Elsa here!"

Tory yelled, "What's wrong with me being Elsa? I'm as much a powerful ice princess as Elsa!"

"You're a dude!"

"But Iceman and I can freeze shit up!"

"But you're a dude!"

"Yea. Well. You're too poor to be Batman!"

"Elsa. Let it go," said Laika, dressed in a sniper costume. "What... nothing to say about my costume? Lan? Narrator?"

Lan and Narrator said, "No. You're not even in a costume technically..."

"What? I'm a sniper in real life, so it's only appropriate I dress up as a sniper on Halloween!"

"You're supposed to dress up as something you're not normally," said Chaud as he walked out dressed as... Zorro. Yea. Full mustache and gay hat.

Mayl growled, "Alright! Let's go trick or treat already! You guys wasted an entire chapter!"

She stomped away... but no one followed her. "What are you guys doing?"

Lan coughed, "You're not being Dora."

"What!?"

"You have to say vamanos..."

Everyone nodded, wanting Lan to say the stupid phrase. Mayl growled, "Fine! Vamanos!"

"Vamanos amigos..."

"VAMANOS PENDEJOS!"

The pendejos finally decided to follow the footsteps of the explorer. Lan thought, "Ohhh yea. That's so sexy. You're going to be exploring my pants tonight Dora."

... **Ok. So apparently Lan has a Dora the Explorer fetish or something.**

End Chapter 1.

AN: Review please! Particularly if I should move this fic to rating M because of language. I'm never sure what's the difference between T and M anymore because standards change and all. Hopefully I update this on a normal basis and finish by Halloween.


End file.
